


Game of Queens

by Unknown_Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Theon Greyjoy - Freeform, War of the Five Kings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Anonymous/pseuds/Unknown_Anonymous
Summary: Da un grito de batalla que haría que un puto dragón se encogiera sobre si mismo, con las piernas separadas de tal manera que su ingle duele como la noche en la que dejo de ser doncella y puja mientras una nueva contracción atraviesa su cuerpo.¿Porque toma tanto tiempo?, el pensamiento se le escapo entre los dedos como el agua que rodea su hogar ancestral cuando el inicio de otra contracción la hizo arquearseGimio lastimeramente y se desplomo sobre las pieles húmedas y manchadas mas allá de la salvación, respira de manera irregular mientras una doncella de Frey le abanica el rostro y rogó a todos los dioses que conoce que este bebe viva hasta ser mas viejo que Lord Arryn.La mitad de los siete reinos están en guerra y yo estoy dando a luz al heredero del Rey del Norte en una puta carpa en medio de la nada, grita en agonía cuando otra contracción, mas fuerte y mucho mas larga la hizo sentarse, entonces la doncella se arrodilla como un apoyo a su espaldaObserva con la vista nublada a su buena madre cuyas manos ensangrentadas se agitan entre sus muslos cuando ella empieza a pujar una vez masLord Eddard por favor cuide de nosotrosy con un grito final Thea empuja al niño de su vientre





	1. Rebelión Greyjoy

Althea Greyjoy es la menor de cuatro hermanos y ciertamente la menos querida de todos ellos, mientras sus hermanos son aventureros vanagloriados por los hombres de su padre y su hermana es entrenada en el saqueo por el mismo, Thea está siendo ignorada por su progenitor todo el tiempo y se ve obligada a estar siempre en la oscuridad. No le importa mucho, lo disfruta la mayoría del tiempo; hacer cosas de mujeres sureñas con su madre, deslizarse por los pasadizos secretos que esconde el castillo, ocultar las cosas de Rodrik y Maron en su ausencia, asustar a los hombres ebrios que deambulan por el castillo tras un saqueo exitoso, escuchar cosas a escondidas tras los muros, nadar en el mar hasta decir basta y lo mejor de todo, pasar tiempo con el tío Rodrik y Euron.

Todos sus tíos le suministran tantos regalos de distintas procedencia y naturalezas que ella está siempre tan ocupada con aprender a maniobrarlas que no tiene tiempo para notar la ausencia de su padre en su vida o el cómo es Asha siempre la predilecta para lo que este desee, Aeron la instruye en la devoción al Dios Ahogado y lo acompaña en todos sus sacrificios a este, el hermano de su madre le enseña a leer y escribir de una manera de la que ni su propio padre es capaz, Victarion la instruye en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a manejar el arco como si fuera parte de ella, Ojo de Cuervo por otra parte le enseña a escoger sus palabras para agradar y a manipular a las personas a su conveniencia. Ella en serio ama a toda su familia, o bien lo intenta, pero es a su madre y a sus tíos a quienes más quiere; no la golpean o gritan como Maron, ni la avergüenzan o exponen como Rodrik y sobre todo ellos la notan mucho más que Asha y su Padre.

Thea acaba de atravesar su noveno día del nombre cuando su padre inicia una Rebelión contra el Trono de Hierro, proclamándose Rey de la Islas del Hierro, queman, violan y saquean como dictan las viejas costumbres a las que su padre ha sido siempre tan devoto, su tío Euron está en éxtasis con esto por supuesto, masacrando hombres, destruyendo barcos y ciudades a diestra y siniestra, no puede decir lo mismo de ella; a penas y ve a alguno de sus tíos por más de cinco minutos en semanas enteras. Su madre está siempre triste, rodeada de un halo de amargura permanente, incluso con la hermosa tiara que su padre le entrega al nombrarla su Reina, ve el cómo su psique y rostro se marchita cada día más cuando sus hermanos la abandonan uno a uno; el primero es Rodrik que muere pagando el precio del hierro en unas tierras que no son suyas, después Asha que es enviada por seguridad a Diez Torres de donde su madre proviene y por último Maron, que se ve obligado a capitanear su propia flota a la guerra, entonces, cuando no queda más que ella y su padre planea mandarla lejos de Pyke su madre se aferra a ella, impidiendo que su padre la lleve lejos del alcance de sus brazos entre gritos y maldiciones, luchando contra su padre de una manera tan fiera que se parece a Asha cuando juega la Danza del Dedo con el tío Euron.

En Pyke no hay muchos niños de la edad de Thea que no hayan sido tomados de sus ciudades natales durante un saqueo y su madre le prohíbe rotundamente hablar con alguno de ellos, alegando que son sucios y no merecen el gozo de su presencia, así que está siempre sola, encerrada en su habitación deseando estar con sus primos o acompañando a su madre mientras esta le enseña a bordar y confeccionar, aun así esto no puede satisfacerla; ella es activa, ama el aire fresco tanto como el sol tostando su piel y extraña jodidamente el mar. Ella de verdad desea salir y estar un largo tiempo surcando las olas de agua salada como antes, así que, cuando su madre esta desprevenida durante su clase de costura se escapa de su solar y se escabulle por los pasadizos secretos alrededor del castillo hasta dar con uno de sus tíos, felizmente al primero con quien se topa es con su tío Euron y se toma como una cruzada personal atosigarlo con ruegos de _por favor, por favor, por favor_ hasta que lo convence de acompañarla a la costa y ella es rápida en dirigirlos por los pasadizos hasta que se encuentran fuera de los muros, se toma unos segundos para recibir el aire fresco que tanto ha extrañado y corre a meterse al agua salada que tanto ama, Ojo de Cuervo no se demora en deshacerse de su abrigo y armas para zambullirse tras ella; juegan en el mar un par de horas hasta que ella se encuentra exhausta y se tiende a recibir los rayos del sol sobre la arena tibia de la playa, el tío Euron se recuesta a su lado y empieza a acariciar su espalda con tanta candencia que siente escalofríos recorrerle la espina dorsal de principio a fin. Desgraciadamente, el Dios Ahogado no está dispuesto a cumplir sus caprichos sin pedir un precio justo a cambio porque, ni bien empieza a adormilarse bajo las caricias de su tío; suenan cuernos y hay barcos en la bahía, Euron salta antes de que resuene el primer cañonazo, se apresura a recoger sus cosas y tras tomarla en brazos se zambulle de cabeza en el mar, a duras penas puede aspirar un par de bocanadas de aire antes de que el agua salada se la trague.

Su tío bucea tiempo indeterminable bajo el agua hasta que se topa con una cueva submarina, la suelta e impulsa hacia arriba por el túnel estrecho y cuando emergen a la superficie, al interior de la caverna llena de aire Thea se encuentra con un claro de roca tallada que brilla con una luz enfermiza pero hermosa, parece estar conectada con otras cavernas porque hay varios túneles por toda la superficie de roca lisa y a un costado de esta hay una larga fila de escaleras finamente pulidas que ascienden y ascienden, apenas y está recuperándose del largo periodo sin aire cuando su tío la toma del brazo para incorporarla y la empuja por la caverna hasta la roca tallada, no está segura de cuánto tiempo transcurre mientras sube por la infinita escalera, pero si hay algo de lo que está segura es que no han llegado al final de estas cuando emergen atravesando una puerta escondida tras algún tapiz y se encuentran en la sala del trono de Piedramar, donde hay hombres desconocidos amenazando a su padre, hombres hostiles y armados sostienen a su madre de rodillas, ella solo tiene tiempo de reaccionar a medias y correr hacia la salida de la sala cuando un hombre colisiona contra su tío Euron y es retenido antes de poder manipular el puñal que cuelga de su cinturón, Thea tampoco llega demasiado lejos.

Un hombre, no sabe de quién demonios se trata, pero tiene el cabello oscuro, es alto y puro músculo, la sostiene de su vestido y la abraza a su cadera impidiendo que escape, durante un par de minutos al menos porque no se lo piensa dos veces antes de enterrar con toda su fuerza los dientes en la carne blanda de su brazo que la armadura deja expuesta, puede probar el hierro de la sangre en su boca antes de que él hombre se la sacuda de encima con un grito, Thea se raspa las palmas de las manos, las rodillas y se golpea la cabeza contra la roca cuando cae, aturdida se incorpora sobre sus codos y escupe el trozo de carne fresca que se ha llevado, tiene sangre caliente corriendo por el rostro y el pecho, hay un hombre muy alto que se cierne sobre ella y la toma en brazos con reticencia, Thea pelea solo un poco antes de relajarse y quedarse laxa contra el pecho del hombre, huele como el mar y le recuerda un poco a su tío Victarion, escucha los zumbidos de la conversación que mantienen los adultos, ve como su tío Euron pelea y se retuerce contra los tres hombres que le retienen, como su madre llora y se sacude en los brazos del hombre que no la deja ir y también, es testigo de cómo su padre se tensa a cada palabra del robusto hombre de pelo negro que está frente a él y finalmente, mira con horror el momento en que su padre se arrodilla y entrega su corona, Thea grita.

Grita cuando el hombre malo, _el Rey_ , trata de tomarla en brazos, le patea y grita más fuerte cuando lo logra, llama a su madre, a su padre, a su tío y a Asha, se agarra del hombre que la había sostenido antes y llora, _por favor, por favor, no quiero, ayúdame,_ pero el hombre no hace más que mirarla y bajar la vista, así que Thea grita más fuerte aún, puede escuchar a su madre llamándola y a su tío Euron maldecir al Rey una y otra vez, sus dedos se deslizan de la tela y siente el pánico trepar por su garganta, grita y pelea cuando la sacan del salón del trono, se sacude y patea a todos lados, gritando más y más fuerte, grita hasta que la garganta le arde y siente la sangre bombear con prisa por sus oídos. Es absolutamente inútil.

Thea pasa su décimo día del nombre entre un montón de hombres desconocidos y vulgares que la miran como la mierda y no le importa que el hombre que será su captor trate de reconfortarla; Thea sólo quiere que todo vuelva a ser como antes y ella pueda ir a casa. Cuando tocan tierra el ejército se abre en dos; unos se van al sur con el bruto del Rey y el resto se va al norte con su captor salvaje, esta incómoda todo el puto viaje, ella no sabe montar a caballo _por el Dios Ahogado nunca antes había visto uno_ , así que cuando nadie la ve Thea corta la camisola bajo su vestido y amarra su cintura a la incómoda silla de montar, Lord Stark le tiende su capa el tercer día de su viaje, es suave y mullida lo que la mantiene caliente todo el viaje hasta Invernalia, cabe destacar que Thea no es bien recibida, al menos no por la esposa de Lord Eddard, la mujer la mira con calidez mórbida que esconde un odio arraigado por años de la terrible relación que los Tully y los Greyjoy han compartido durante siglos.

 _Esta bien_ , se dice, _yo tampoco tengo que fingir que la aprecio_ levanta el mentón y sonríe a la mujer de forma petulante, la ve enervarse y fruncir la nariz con disgusto en su dirección antes de inclinarse sobre Lord Stark y susurrar frenéticamente en su oído _ahh_ exhala con burla _esto sera **tan** divertido_


	2. Vida en Invernalia

Thea se pasa la primera luna de su cautiverio escuchando el banquete y los festejos que se celebran por el final de su Rebelión, encerrada en la última habitación de una torre, su puerta es custodiada por un hombre que le está gruñendo todo el tiempo. La habitación es grande y tibia, con una cama enorme, un escritorio, un tocador y una ventana del doble de su tamaño en lo alto de una pared, la única vez que Thea reúne el valor suficiente para asomarse por está puede ver a los hombres enormes y barbados reunirse en el patio; preparándose para partir de regreso a sus tierras, observa niños jugando entre sus piernas con desparpajo, cuando uno de los hombres la señala y estalla en una carcajada Thea vuelve al seguro interior de su cuarto. No vuelve a reclinarse sobre la ventana en un largo tiempo.

Pasa una quincena antes de que ella se decida a incursionar al exterior, ya no hay más vasallos del Norte y todo es cómodamente silencioso, se pone un pantalón y sus botas antes de ponerse su vestido más cálido y a último minuto se asegura de tomar la capa que Lord Stark le cedió durante el viaje y nunca pidió de regreso, espera pacientemente junto a su puerta que el Guardia se vaya a orinar y se apresura a salir cuando sucede.

Va rápidamente en la dirección que tomo el norteño con pasos livianos y se apresura a meterse en una habitación cuando escucha pasos en su dirección, se da cuenta que está en una guardería cuando da la vuelta y encuentra una criatura retorciéndose en el interior de una cuna, al acercarse nota que es pequeña y pálida, muy parecida a Lord Stark, al observar la habitación infantil con más atención se encuentra con que no hay señales de la enfermera por ningún lado. Sonríe con ironía a la habitación vacía— Podría deshacerme de la alimaña y nadie nunca lo sabría  —susurra con malicia antes de inclinarse sobre el borde de la cuna y extender un dedo en su dirección con una sonrisa suave, la mira retorcerse y jalar de su dedo emitiendo chillidos estruendosos y pujiditos adorables por un par de minutos antes de recuperar su falange, caminar hacia la salida y abandonar la habitación.

Desciende por un largo tramo de escaleras dos veces antes de encontrar la verdadera salida, no hay guardias custodiándola y ella se apresura a intentar abrir la pesada puerta, se desliza por la pequeña ranura que logra abrir y se aventura al patio cubierto por lodo y suave nieve, arrebujándose más en la capa, da pasos vacilantes antes de ver a Lady Stark a lo lejos, está acompañada por un par de pequeños pelirrojos y les sonríe cálidamente mientras acaricia sus cabellos. Thea empuja la nostalgia que siente por su madre y corre cruzando el patio, se mete en una pequeña apertura de los muros y se encuentra con un montón de árboles, está casi segura de que este es el Bosque de Dioses que alaban los norteños y está pensando seriamente en darse la vuelta pero las voces tras ella la persuaden de hacerlo, así que da un paso al frente y corre apresuradamente al interior del lugar, da un par de vueltas inseguras entre los árboles y se mete a uno hueco cuando este entra en su campo de visión. Espera encogida de manera incómoda a que las voces se vayan, lamentablemente, pasan un par de horas antes de que eso suceda, cuando las voces; una masculina que suena como Lord Stark y una vocecilla de niño, finalmente se alejan acompañadas de los pasos húmedos que se producen al caminar sobre la nieve, Thea está a medio camino de dormirse.

Sale del tronco hueco y da un par de pasos adormecida antes de caerse de bruces tras tropezar con una raíz. Ahora está cubierta de nieve y sus manos están húmedas, tibias en lugar de frías, se incorpora a toda prisa, olvidando rápidamente su frustración y observa embelesada la piscina de agua humeante frente a ella. Thea no se lo piensa dos veces antes de despojarse de toda su ropa, capa, botas, pantalones y vestido, solo porta sus calzones, la delgada camisola blanca que siempre se pone bajo la ropa y el paño que amarra a su cintura para darle forma a su cuerpo.

Cuando toda ella está dentro de la laguna no puede evitar notar que esta agua está caliente, tan caliente como la chimenea en su cuarto e incluso más, es un calor tan agradable en el clima árido del norte. No se parece al mar en absoluto pero Thea lleva un largo tiempo sin darse un baño apropiado y aún más tiempo sin estar en una concentración de agua lo suficientemente grande como para nadar en ella. Suspira satisfecha antes de zambullirse e ir hasta el fondo de la laguna, recoge un par de las piedritas brillantes en el y vuelve a la superficie .

Pone las piedras fuera del agua y se dispone a frotar su piel con el paño alrededor de su cintura, no va a oler a las rosas de mierda a las que huelen la sureñas pero aunque sea va a desprenderse de toda la mugre. No es hasta un rato después que Thea nota el niño que la observa asombrado desde la orilla, se tensa antes de nadar hasta la orilla contraria y aplastarse contra el borde frío— ¿Quién eres? ¿El heredero de Lord Stark? —gruñe enojada, ve al pequeño encogerse y negar fervientemente antes de emitir un suave susurro que ella puede escuchar a duras penas, le toma su esfuerzo pero al final puede comprender la diatriba incesante que el niño murmura casi con desenfreno y entonces ella se siente un poco mal, incluso se identifica con él, después de todo Thea no es especialmente bienvenida por Lady Stark, resaltando que es una rehén y está allí en contra de su voluntad, no quiere ni imaginarse lo que el pobre niño, _el bastardo_ , tiene que vivir con esa mujer cruel, sonríe dulcemente al pequeño y se acerca nadando hasta él— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —susurra de manera suave, el niño la observa con grandes e inocentes ojos grises, es tan similar a Lord Stark, todo el claros y oscuros. _Si el bastardo de mi marido se pareciera tanto a él como este niño se parece a Lord Stark_ , el pensamiento cruza fugazmente su cabeza, _Yo también lo odiaría_.

Las mejillas pálidas del niño se ponen rosas cuando ella se inclina sobre la orilla de la laguna para poder estar más cerca— Me llamo Jon —dice con voz suave, le da una pequeña sonrisa y extiende su mano a él, dándole su nombre, el pequeño la observa fijamente y sabe que tiene una pregunta atorada en la garganta, así que espera y asiente para que hable libremente— ¿Cómo puedes aguantar tanto tiempo ahí abajo? Yo apenas y puedo estarme unos segundos —ella le sonríe antes de ofrecerse a enseñarle y le ayuda a desvestirse cuando acepta para que entre al agua, al final Jon está solo cubierto por su ropa interior y ella le da un pequeño jalón para que entre en la laguna con ella, le enseña a respirar de manera apropiada y a mantener el aire todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones le permiten

Después de un rato juegan, chapotean y hacen competencia por quien aguanta más tiempo bajo el agua, Thea gana la mayoría de las veces, obviamente. Al final, salen del agua al anochecer, Jon está sonrojado pero infinitamente feliz porque ha estado casi dos minutos bajo el agua— Vamos, hay que volver antes de que noten que no estás —le ayudo a salir del agua y fue cuidadosa para vestirlo y vestirse mientras la temperatura empezaba a calar en sus cuerpos húmedos, le envolvió en un abrazo cálido dentro de su capa cuando le vio tiritar, caminaron cuidadosamente por el patio para no ser notados y una vez dentro del Castillo le llevo hasta la puerta de su cuarto con la dirección de Jon, una vez la chimenea estuvo encendida ella corrió por las escaleras, escabulléndose al seguro interior de su cuarto cuando no encontró al Guardia frente a su puerta, había un plato con comida aún tibia sobre su escritorio, pero ella lo ignoro a favor de ordenar su apariencia, se desvistió, seco y vistió de manera apresurada.

Cuando Lord Stark irrumpió en su cuarto ella estaba cepillando su cabello sentada frente a su tocador, asintió en su dirección como un saludo mientras Lord Stark daba un paso atrás, le ve asentir en su dirección y girarse hacia el Guardia antes de cerrar la puerta, ella suelta una risa maliciosa cuando escucha los suaves reclamos tras la puerta antes de girarse hacia el plato en su escritorio, como siempre, olfatea la carne antes de llevársela a los labios, da mordiscos suaves y medidos antes de dejar caer la pieza y probar el zumo de uvas que le han dejado, definitivamente Thea extraña el pescado con patatas de Pyke y la cerveza amarga que el tío Victarion le compartiría a espaldas de su madre

Sin embargo, Thea tiene el consuelo de Jon y sus sonrisas dulces durante las siguientes lunas cada vez que se escapan juntos a nadar en el Bosque de Dioses, ella empieza amar al niño, sus gestos tranquilos y la manera adorable en que todo su rostro se frunce cuando está frustrado, ella no convive con nadie más a excepción de la pequeña Arya (como Lord Stark le a comentado que se llama, cuando le instruyó acerca de sacarla de la cama y arreglarla para el día), el tiempo que no pasa con Jon está integrándose a clases de bordado con la Septa Mordane (en las que está decidida a elaborar los bordados más desastrosos que haya hecho en su vida, para molestar a la vieja bruja), jugando con la bebe Arya cuando su niñera se escabuye con algún mozo de cuadra o confinada en su habitación, demasiado insegura de acercarse a Lord Eddard, a veces, en las noches donde ella no puede conciliar el sueño, sale de la torre por la ventana y trepa hasta el techo de la misma, se pasa toda la noche observando las estrellas entre recuerdos de su madre y Asha.

Ella definitivamente no está interesada en ninguno de los Stark a excepción de la bebé, así que Thea es hozca la primera vez que se topan con Robb de camino al Bosque de Dioses, Jon trato de interceder entre ellos pero Thea no estaba por la labor y termino siendo una pequeña bastarda detestable hacia el pequeño heredero, lo que le valió un buen regaño de parte de Lord Stark, y aún así ella se negó a ser amable con el niñato; _no quiere su compañía_ , no con esos rizos rojos y ojos Tully tan similares a la perra frígida de su madre. Robb se pasa las siguientes dos lunas tratando de acercarse a ella y ganar su amistad, trae chucherías y es amable siempre que se dirige a ella, acepta que entre en sus juegos de hombres e incluso le facilita una espada, pero Thea está demasiado centrada en ser cruel y mantenerlo lejos de ella como para aceptar sus esfuerzos de buena gana y el resto del año transcurre entre las riñas con Robb y sus responsabilidades para con Lord Eddard

Al principio del nuevo año ella es convocada, junto a Robb y Jon al solar de Lord Eddard, el Lord Protector del Norte debe ir a impartir la justicia del Rey en un desertor de la Guardia de la Noche, ella a sus cortos diez días del nombre a visto gente morir de terribles maneras en manos de otros nacidos del hierro, sin embargo, algo le dice que esta es la primera vez de Jon y si de algo puede estar segura, es que Lord Eddard no apreciará que ninguno de sus hijos, sin importar que tan alta sea la cuna de su nacimiento, desvíe la mirada del que sera su "deber" algún día, así que, cuando estan a punto de partir ella jala a Jon a parte— Cuando tu padre dicte la sentencia, no quiero, y escucha muy bien esto, Jon; no debes apartar la mirada en ningún momento, concentrate en el hombre y cuando la espada descienda mantén los ojos bien abiertos —le instruye rápidamente antes de precipitarse a esa tortura que es su caballo. Cuando esta debatiendo en si debería pedirle ayuda a Jory para subir a su silla de montar, Lord Eddard aparece a su costado, la lleva aparte con una mano en su espalda y con gesto adusto le entrega su enorme espada de acero Valyrio con minuciosas instrucciones acerca de su nuevo deber recientemente adquirido, una vez Lord Stark la despide ella avanza como en trance hasta su caballo y cuelga la descomunal espada envuelta en piel de lobo a su silla de montar y se las ingenia para subir al caballo con precario equilibrio, viajan buena parte de la mañana hasta el campo abierto, donde un tocon ensangrentado espera junto a un hombre huraño de buen porte, para su sorpresa es aceptablemente guapo y esta constantemente mirando en dirección a Lord Eddard con un gesto que varía rápidamente entre la aversión y el temor

Thea, de pie a tres pasos de su captor, encuentra al hombre estúpidamente valiente, Lord Eddard procede con el protocolo habitual que espera, contengan todas las decapitaciones. No mucho después Thea es llamada mas cerca por Lord Stark, la espada se siente pesada en sus antebrazos cuando se la tiende al mayor para que desnude el filo de la hoja, contiene el aliento mientras batalla internamente para enfrentarse a el shock de presenciar de primera mano a _Hielo_ en acción. La espada desciende con un agudo silbido y la sangre salpica el ruedo de su vestido mientras la cabeza rueda cuestabajo, cuando Lord Eddard le tiende la espada de regreso, con la hoja ancha manchada de la sangre fresca del hombre, ella la toma con manos inciertas y una mirada ausente. Al envainar la espada en la piel de lobo y ponerla de regreso en su silla de montar, todo su cuerpo se contrae a causa de los temblores al tiempo que una sensación punzante se apodera de la carne de su cuello y debe apoyarse con abandono al caballo para no caer al suelo cuando una arcada cruza su cuerpo de forma violenta, hay lágrimas acumulandose en las comisuras de sus ojos y ansiedad trepando por su columna vertebral cuando Jon se acerca a ella, el acaricia su espalda cuando su voluntad cede al fin, se dobla en dos ante la fuerza de una nueva arcada y devuelve el desayuno sobre el suelo cubierto de barro.

Le toma dos semanas enteras a Thea ser capaz de mirar a Lord Eddard al rostro sin la imagen persistente de Hielo atravesando el cuello del desertor, porque; _esa podría ser ella_ , _algún día_ , y es esa misma cantidad de tiempo lo que le toma a Lady Catelyn anunciar su embarazo, ella observa como en un sueño el cuerpo esbelto de la Tully cambiar y hacer espacio al bebé por ocho lunas, para la víspera del nacimiento del menor de los Stark, Arya a empezado a caminar y va por todos lados agarrada firmemente a su mano, para disgusto de su señora madre, quien a estas alturas esta demasiado gorda e inflamada como para seguirle el paso a una bebe tan activa como lo es Arya. El embarazo tiene a Lady Catelyn cansada todo el tiempo, su piel esta plagada con manchas de aspecto terrible y su carácter se a puesto más venenoso de lo normal para con ella, afortunadamente, el bebé decide que es hora de salir justo antes de que la paciencia se le agote y haga algo de lo que probablemente se arrepienta más adelante; Bran nace uno de esos extraños día de sol que tienen en el Norte, es un bebé hermoso y vivaz que está sonriendo a todo el mundo, Thea piensa que si debiera pasar por la tortura que es dar a luz algún día, quiere que su bebé sonría como lo hace Bran. Tristemente, su nacimiento es opacado por la resiente epidemia que prospera en los alrededores y es cuestión de tiempo para que está penetre en el interior de los muros de Invernalia, no es sino hasta dos lunas después del nacimiento de Bran que la enfermedad cobra su primera víctima en el castillo; Robb

A partir de allí la enfermedad se expande por cada recoveco de la fortaleza como una plaga, adultos sanos caen en cama con la misma regularidad que niños y ancianos. El Maestre Luwin tiene las manos llenas con tantos enfermos y Lady Stark está perpetuamente en la habitación de Robb, reza hasta que se queda sin voz y solo Lord Eddard es capaz de persuadirla para que coma. Thea, mientras tanto, es la encargada no oficial de los niños; debe obligar a Jon a que asista a sus lecciones, alimentar a Arya que la sigue a todos lados como un patito y encargarse de que Bran esté siempre limpio y bien atendido, a decidido poner a la Vieja Nan a cuidar que la enfermera no se escabuya de la guardería, con las cosas como están; las muertes a causa de la elevada fiebre y Robb en cama, Bran bien podría convertirse en el heredero del Norte al final de esta horrible epidemia, y si algo llegase a pasarle porque su enfermera está de calienta camas, no quiere ni imaginarse el caos en el que se convertiría Invernalia, porque entonces el único chico Stark que podría ser nombrado heredero de Invernalia, sería Jon _Eso probablemente mataría a la perra Tully en un parpadeo_

Cuando al fin consigue un poco de tiempo libre para ella misma y Jon está libre de sus lecciones decide llevarlo a visitar a Robb _incluso si no le gusta_ después de cansarse de la molesta insistencia del cachorro de lobo, a pasado una semana de que el heredero de Invernalia halla enfermado y no muestra señales de mejorar, Lady Catelyn observa con ojos entrecerrados a Jon todo el tiempo que dura la visita, Thea, que no se a movido de la puerta desde que llegaron, está alerta a cualquier movimiento que la mujer pueda efectuar, sin embargo la Tully prefiere mantenerse en ese estado de fría vigilia y no es hasta cuando ella llama al cachorro para irse que la arpía decide abrir su boca, ella se congela en el acto— Debiste haber sido tu —exclama con tono amargo y áspero, observando fijamente los ojos de Jon que se encoge sobre sí mismo; a los pies de la cama de su medio hermano

Thea cruza la estancia en zancadas furiosas y atrae a un mortificado Jon a su pecho en un abrazo apretado, apuñalando a la pelirroja Tully con la mirada— ¿Como se atreve? —ella sisea con furia en su dirección, la mujer se endereza en toda su rechoncha gloria y la mira de forma hostil— Debería cuidar sus palabras, Lady Stark —ella escupe con una sonrisa mordaz— No sea que sus dioses sureños decidan cobrarse justicia por sus pecados, ya sabe; con uno de sus hijos recién nacido y otro al borde de la muerte, no me las daría de altiva —ella tararea con malicia, los pómulos inflados de la mujer se colorean de un rojo furioso y ella se apresura a abandonar la habitación con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. De camino a sus aposentos mientras aun arrastra a un reflexivo Jon, Thea recupera a Arya de la niñera y se encierra en su habitación con Jon, Bran es atendido por su nodriza con ayuda de la vieja Nan y, por el momento, Lord Eddard no parece necesitar de su presencia, así que se acurruca en torno a Jon con Arya dormitando entre ellos con la cabecita apoyada en su vientre, aproximadamente dos horas de hacerle mimos a Jon después regresan a su vida cotidiana; ella va a revisar a Bran en compañía de Arya, quién agarrada a su falda balbucea incansablemente. Robb despierta a la mañana siguiente, el castillo es un hervidero de gente yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro extasiados con la noticia de que el precioso heredero vive

A ella le da igual, en cualquier caso podra seguir conviviendo con Arya y Bran como se le a hecho costumbre, se mueve por los pasillos del Castillo con flojera en dirección al cuarto de Jon, entra haciendo un verdadero alboroto, arrojándose sobre el cuerpo en la cama sin mucha ceremonia, Jon a penas y se mueve, gruñendo con los dientes apretados. No es hasta que siente la piel ardiendo bajo sus caricias y las mejillas febriles que Thea lo sabe, arropa a Jon hasta la nariz y corre por los pasillos de manera ansiosa hasta el cuarto de Robb, Lord Stark, su señora esposa y el Maestre están con él, Thea a penas y voltea a ver al dueño de la habitación antes de gritar desesperada— Es Jon, Lord Stark; ¡A contraído la enfermedad! —suelta en medio de un sollozo aterrado, ella puede ver el rostro rechoncho de Lady Catelyn palidecer al mismo tiempo que el Maestre Luwin se apresura a seguirla con la instrucción de Lord Eddard, para esa misma tarde Lady Stark y ella se enfrentan una a la otra con miradas mordaces, Jon está en la cama con las pieles hasta el cuello y compresas de nieve sobre su frente y su pecho. La Dama de Invernalia a estado rezando a sus dioses sureños incansablemente mientras ella peina el cabello de Jon fuera de su rostro, incluso si desea rogar al Dios Ahogado por la salud de Jon es poco probable que sea escuchada, tan lejos del mar y la influencia de su Dios— Si Jon muere —le gruñe el segundo día de su encierro voluntario, fuera de esas cuatro paredes; la fiebre de muchos se rompe y la vida transcurre con toda normalidad, Thea solo puede sentir la fría furia trepando por su columna— Voy a encargarme personalmente, incluso si tu mueres y yo muero, de que la culpa te persiga hasta que toda tu descendencia se extinga de este mundo —escupe con rencor, la mujer se tensa terriblemente y su mirada se humedece

Transcurren otros tortuosos cuatro días en los que Lady Stark y ella a duras penas prueban bocado y escasamente duermen unas horas cada día. Cada minuto de su día a día se centra única y exclusivamente en monitorear a Jon, Lady Stark y Thea llegan a un mutuo acuerdo de no hablarse o mirarse en lo absoluto, a menos que tenga que ver con Jon mejorando o empeorando. Lord Stark ha tratado de persuadirlas para salir de la habitación y que puedan atender a los demás cachorros pero ambas se niegan y a este punto Lord Stark ha tenido que plantar un guardia permanente en su puerta para mantener a los niños lejos del cuarto de Jon, Robb vino de visita una vez durante el sexto día pero tanto ella como Catelyn lo ignoraron mayormente a favor de Jon y durante el séptimo día de su guardia permanente en las cámaras del cachorro Thea arroja la nieve y los trozos de tela al suelo ante las palabras roncas que salen de la garganta del pequeño, Thea se recuesta junto a Jon besando sus párpados y apartando el cabello húmedo e indomable de su frente, se sienta sobre sus talones y ayuda a Jon a sentarse con cuidado, tras una mirada compartida con la pelirroja esta se incorpora de su asiento y da pasos entumecidos en dirección a la puerta donde se para a dar órdenes sobre traer al Maestre y a Lord Stark mientras Thea empuja agua fresca por la garganta adolorida de su cachorro


End file.
